


A Flame-White Disk In Silken Mists

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about sleeping in Lincoln’s bed that Michael acknowledges before he’s even opened his eyes. </p><p>Originally written in 2010 for Round 16 of Rounds of Kink. Title taken from William Carlos Williams's "Danse Russe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flame-White Disk In Silken Mists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clair_de_lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/gifts).



There’s something about sleeping in Lincoln’s bed that Michael knows before he’s even opened his eyes.

He’s completely refreshed for one. Michael’s still getting used to his spacious, blank slate of a condo uptown and the bed is still to big, the kitchen too clean. He has no dinnerware and the couch is still stiff with starch, smells of showroom newness. Michael hand picked everything in the space, his space, but he still comes back to Lincoln. He never questions why. He doesn’t need to.

Michael’s first thought is that Lincoln’s body is draped much lower than usual. He’s used to his brother’s comforting weight pinning down his arm or leg and having to wiggle away once the need to pee or get ready for work demands that he move. But before he can shift and figure out why, he jerks.

“Oh.” He breathes out, equally amused and surprised.

The wet slurp that echoes through the room coincides with the slick tongue sliding up his dick and off.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Lincoln’s raspy voice makes him smile. He glances down his body and bites his lip against the sudden urge to come. His brother’s kneeling between his legs, naked, his strong body slightly glistening with sweat from the rising sun’s heat. Lincoln’s lips are full and pink, and Michael’s cock bobs inches away.

“Oh God,” Michael swallows. His awakened cock grows ever harder and Lincoln strokes the closest trembling thigh.

“That all you have to say?” Lincoln asks. “I suck your cock for the first time and all I get is an ‘oh god’? I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“Don’t you dare,” Michael says with an edge that causes Lincoln to grin.

“So…?” Lincoln’s voice teases Michael as relentlessly as his body.

Michael nudges him with a knee, lying back into the pillows underneath his head and watching his brother with narrowed eyes. Lincoln drives him crazy – and knows that Michael loves it.

“Suck me,” he demands, groaning when Lincoln gets right to it.

Lincoln’s just as merciless sucking cock as he is when they fuck. Michael’s choking on air, trying not to scream down the room in a matter of minutes.

His brother’s mouth is so hot, tongue caressing and punishing the tip of his cock, the whole of his shaft in turns. A quick, completely intentional brush of Lincoln’s teeth curl Michael in on himself and he disregards the thin walls and neighbors and chants Lincoln’s name.

Jesus, Michael thinks when his brain can function beyond the feelings of tight and hot and more. He should have requested this months ago. Lincoln seems eager to please.

Michael doesn’t realize he’s flailing until Lincoln stops sucking him long enough to order him to lie still. Lincoln’s tucked one of his legs under his arm and the other is mindlessly punting at his brother’s ribs. Michael grins sheepishly but doesn’t apologize. He figures Lincoln should be flattered.

Lincoln calls him a pussy then licks his balls.

“Fuck!” Michael would die happy right about now.

Licking turns to sucking and Michael can feel the care Lincoln takes in pulling him into his mouth.

It’s unbelievable. Lincoln is unbelievable.

Michael unclenches his fingers from the sheets to stroke his brother’s thick hair, hissing when Lincoln moans at the touch. He doesn’t even notice that Lincoln’s gone still until his wide palm covers Michael’s own and aids him in pushing his brother’s head down.

Michael has to close his eyes to focus.

He asks, “You really want that?” And the slight nod does more than answer his question.

Michael fingers the glossy strands on his brother’s head as he gets a grip and pushes Lincoln’s gaping mouth to meet his thrusting hips. There’s a shudder from Lincoln when the tip of his cock hits his throat, then Michael can feel Lincoln relax and he slips even further inside into toe curling tightness.

Michael knows that he’s not going to hold out much longer. Every prolonged second is a blessing and a curse. He wants to come so bad because he knows that it might just blow his mind but he sincerely doesn’t want this to end.

Then Lincoln hums. Just once, and Michael’s heart stops.

He isn’t even aware of his body. There is just Lincoln’s weight on top and his mouth giving pleasure and Lincoln taking – Lincoln taking it all because he can.

The roar in Michael’s ears lets up after what seems like an eternity. He’s boneless and sated, more lethargic than he was when he went to sleep.

He’s aware of Lincoln’s soft mouth kissing his thigh, Lincoln’s stubbled cheek nuzzling his skin, and what feels like his hard cock nudging Michael’s foot.

Michael knows he’s grinning like an idiot but he won’t stop anytime soon.

He loves the sound Lincoln makes when arches his foot enough to stroke his cock. He loves Lincoln’s bed and considers asking his brother if he’ll come with it when Michael inevitably moves it into his apartment. But that’s something that he’ll consider seriously at some other time when more pressing matters aren’t pressing so urgently up his leg and demanding his full attention.

Lincoln crawls up Michael’s body and growls, “Fucking kiss me already” as if Michael isn’t already reaching out for him with both hands.

Michael presses him close, wants to get as close as possible; the bed the last thing on his mind. He smiles into kisses that taste familiar and thinks that unequivocally, this is the best way to wake up.

 

END


End file.
